


Threads

by RedCakeyCake (Leopika)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Other, idk not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopika/pseuds/RedCakeyCake
Summary: Midori makes a gift for Mika.Well, he tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so it's 2:30 am and I was feel depressed and I wrote this for 2 fucking hours my fingers hurt.
> 
> I apologize if anything seems weird/mistake I wrote and posted this on my phone. 
> 
> And I tried my best at writing the characters but I kinda fuckied up!!

He clumsily threads the needle through the soft cotton fabric, sloppy stitches holding it in place. He peeks at the pattern again and groans.

The arms look like awkward pool noodles, and he has to laugh inside since it reminded him of himself. He was too tall for his liking, his whole body was like a foreign being.

He put down the sewing materials and turns to the failed attempts on the ground. He picks up one of the wadded and horribly sewn mess of fabric and chucks it into his trash can, sighing.

He turns back to the project he was working on, analyzing it more.

The dolls head was awkwardly flopped onto its side, it's small body, with overly long arms, was sprawled around his desk. The doll looked pathetic looking.

But it was almost done! He just had to make the dolls dress, put the felt pieces for the face, and add the soft black yarn for the hair.

He sat back on his seat. A sigh came out of his lips again. He ran a hand through his brown locks. He looked at his hands, small bandages he awkwardly applied from the sewing needle.

He didn't know how long he spent working on this. He looked at the doll again.

"It looks so awful, he's going to hate it... Ah I better just throw it in the trash"

But what about all the times Mika had gone and shown him the collection of bears and other stuffed animals? They were just as cute as mascot characters, Midori couldn't have helped but fawn over them. And Mika was a good friend.

"A good friend huh.."

He picked up the felt pieces, cutting them into the eyes and mouth, taking a marker to add on some details. Quickly hot glueing it (and getting the glue stuck on him and biting him in the process) and the face was done.

Taking the pink fabric, he carefully drew the pattern with a pencil, and after a few cuts, the dress was done.

Tapping the pencil to his chin, he tried to figure out how to get the yarn hair on. He tried to glue it, but just made the hair all messy. Letting out a frustrated noise, he put the doll down.

"Ok ok maybe I just need to take a small break... Some deep breaths..... And that was annoying"

He blinked, and tilted his head, looking at the mess of a doll.

"Mmm It does kind of look like it.. Yeah the mess helps it I guess? Ah this is a pain.."

He let put his head on his desk, resting it on his shoulder. He poked the doll then a yawn slipped. That's right, it seemed to have turned to nighttime. His eyelids felt heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

  
"Midori!"

"Nn five more minutes"

"MIDORI TAKAMINE GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

He jumped out of the chair, his body sore. He groaned. He was a mess. And his room was a mess.

"Get ready as fast as you can, there's some toast in the kitchen" his mother sighed, picking up the wads of cotton and fabric.

"Don't just stand there! I'll clean this up, but I want you working extra time for this young man!"

"Yes mother..."

He splashed some water on his face, quickly brushing his teeth and ran a comb over his hair (which in two minutes decided to switch to another hairstyle) he ran to the kitchen, grabbing the toast and shoving his books in his school bag before bolting out the door.

Something was wrong though.

"But I'm so close to the campus..."

He opened his bag, checking all his textbooks. Everything seemed fine until he realized he didn't have Mika's doll.

Cursing to himself he ran back to his house, stopping at the front door to catch his breath and ran to his room.

It was gone.

"Mom what did you do to the stuff in my room?!" He shouted

"Hmm? I was just throwing it out.. Wait Midori did you forget something" his mother said, a trash bag in her hands.

"Sorry mom I need that bag" he said opening it up and pulling out the doll, stuffing it into his bag.

"Sorry mom gotta go"

He rushed back to school, obviously very late. And it was rather embarrassing. But he endured it. It was almost lunchtime.

When it had come around he dashed to the second years classroom.

"Eh? Oh 'ey Midori-kun fancy seeing you 'ere" the black haired make said, his usual grin on his face. "Did ya want to have lunch together?"

"Ah well you saved me from saying it but yeah, that's kind of what I was going to say"

Mika nodded, following Midori to their usual lunch spot outside, making small talk as they walked.

As they sat down, setting their lunches out in front of them, Midori went into his bag and pulled out the doll.

"Actually I wanted to give this to you" he said, passing it over to Mika, who held it gently in his hands, examining the sloppy stitching.

"It's a doll from this horror game I heard about. I thought you would enjoy it since it's well.. Creepy and cute I guess? But it looks trashy so I don't blame my mom for nearly throwing it out instead of noticing I was working on it" he babbled

"Ya made this Midori-kun?.. Fer me?" Midori nodded in agreement.

Just then he heard a loud shout and groaned because he knew what was coming up.

With a rather booming laugh, Chiaki popped up.

"Takamine! It's great that you're enjoying youth and making friends! But!" The third year striked a pose. "We have a super secret RYUSEITAI meeting! Let's go Ryusei Green!"

Midori facepalmed. He turned to Mika "I'm sorry... I rather be dead than doing this"

"Ah no it's fine!! Your unit duties are important! It's not good if ya skip and miss somthin' important!"

Mika smiled at him

"I really like it.. Thanks"

Midori was glad that Chiaki was walking a little farther ahead, he would have made a scene if he had seen Midori's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw  
> I did kinda base the doll he makes of a cute but creepy doll from a horror game. I've always wanted to sew it but I have no sewing skills.  
> I'd put a pic but my phone is being a douche.


End file.
